diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Blizzard Entertainment
thumb|200px|Logo de Blizzard EntertainmentBlizzard Entertainment est une société américaine de développement et d’édition de jeux vidéo basée à Irvine en Californie. La société a été fondée en 1991 par Allen Adham, Michael Morhaime et Frank Pearce sous le nom de Silicon & Synapse. Renommée en 1994, elle est à l’origine des séries à succès Warcraft, Diablo et StarCraft. C'est aussi une filiale du groupe français Vivendi (initialement au sein de Vivendi Universal Games, puis de Activision Blizzard, suite à la fusion opérée en juillet 2008). Histoire La société est fondée en 1991 sous le nom Silicon & Synapse. La société développe des jeux tels que Rock & Roll Racing et The Lost Vikings (édité par Interplay Productions). Elle est acquise en 1994 par le distributeur Davidson & Associates pour moins de 10 millions de dollars. Quelque temps plus tard, Blizzard sort le hit Warcraft. La société a changé plusieurs fois de mains : Davidson est acquise par CUC en 1996 qui fusionne en 1997 avec HFS Corporation pour former Cendant Software. Suite à une affaire de fraude comptable, les divisions logiciels, incluant Blizzard, sont vendues à l’éditeur Havas]] en 1998 ; cette même année Havas est acquise par Vivendi. Blizzard est maintenant (avril 2006) sous le giron de Vivendi Universal Games filiale de Vivendi Universal divisée en deux parties, nommées nord (Blizzard North, anciennement Condor) située à San Mateo (Californie) et le siège situé à Irvine (Californie) souvent appelée à tort sud (Blizzard Entertainment / HQ). La branche nord qui s’est occupée du développement de Diablo et Diablo II a fusionné avec la maison mère, suite aux nombreux départs. La récente acquisition de Swingin’ Ape Studios (mai 2005) donne le plein contrôle à Blizzard sur le futur titre StarCraft : Ghost (dans un premier temps le développement avait été confié à Nihilistic Software), ainsi qu’un centre de compétence de développement pour les consoles de nouvelle génération. Certains jeux peuvent être utilisés via internet, en accédant à la plate-forme développée par Blizzard appelée Battle.net (StarCraft et son extension Brood War, Warcraft II Battle.net Edition, Diablo, Diablo II et son extension Lord of Destruction, Warcraft III : Reign of Chaos et son extension The Frozen Throne) ou sur d’autres serveurs (World of Warcraft). Fin 2004 - début 2005 est sans conteste la plus grande période d’expansion de Blizzard. L’énorme succès de son MMORPG World of Warcraft a entraîné une multiplication énorme du nombre de serveurs nécessaires et donc du personnel pour fournir le support, la traduction… Jusqu’à présent Blizzard a tenu son engagement concernant la sortie pratiquement simultanée des patchs pour les versions localisées Européennes de WoW (délai de 1 jour à une semaine), ce qui était un des points faibles de nombreux MMORPG concurrents (souvent plus de 6 mois de délais). La seconde édition du Blizzard Worldwide Invitational s’est déroulée du 3 février au 5 février 2006 au COEX Convention Center à Séoul en Corée du Sud, à cette occasion des tournois de joueurs de haut niveau de StarCraft et Warcraft III ont eu lieuSection du site officiel consacrée aux tournois ayant eu lieu lors du WWI2006. Dans le courant de mars 2006, Blizzard crée la surprise en supprimant toute référence à StarCraft: Ghost de son site, à cette date, on ignorait encore si le jeu serait annulé purement et simplement ou s’il serait adapté pour les consoles de nouvelle génération (dont la PlayStation 3 et la Xbox 360) à la place des PlayStation 2 de Sony et Xbox de Microsoft. Le jeu semblait pourtant très proche de l’achèvement à en croire les joueurs qui avaient pu l’essayer lors du BlizzCon (28 et 29 octobre 2005) ou d’autres salons (en Asie par exemple). En janvier 2007, Blizzard sort la première extension pour World of Warcraft, nommée The Burning Crusade (alias WoW : BC), dont les ventes dépassent les 2 millions dans les 24 heures suivant le lancement officielWorld of Warcraft® : The Burning Crusade™ pulvérise le record de ventes le jour de sa sortie, communiqué de presse du 23 janvier 2007. Une seconde édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 3 et 4 août 2007, en CalifornieAnnonce de la BlizzCon™ 2007, communiqué de presse du 12 avril 2007|. Abandon définitif de StarCraft : Ghost, annoncé par voie de presse en mai 2007Nouvelle concernant l’annulation de StarCraft: Ghost, sur le site JudgeHype.[http://ecrans.fr/spip.php?article1294 Interview de Mike Morhaime, président de Blizzard Entertainment, sur Écrans.fr. Le 16 janvier 2007, au cours d’une soirée, le vice-président du développement et des relations internationales de Blizzard Entertainment, Itzik Ben Bassat, aurait déclaré « I’m a StarCraft player myself and I hope it’s not a decade, and we launched StarCraft in 1998, before I’m standing here again, celebrating the next game in the series ». Ce qui signifie, qu’il est lui-même un grand joueur de StarCraft, et espère célébrer la sortie du prochain opus avant qu’il ne se soit passé une décennie. Pourrait-on y voir une annonce pseudo-officielle de la sortie d’une suite ? La chose s’est confirmée le 19 mai 2007, Blizzard ayant annoncé officiellement le développement de StarCraft II à l’occasion du 3e Blizzard Worldwide Invitational à Séoul en Corée du SudCommuniqué de presse du 19 mai 2007 concernant le 3e Blizzard Worldwide Invitational.. À l’occasion du salon E3, en juillet 2007, Frank Pearce, vice président et cofondateur de Silicon & Synapse en 1991 puis de Blizzard Entertainment, a donné une brève interview à Gamasutra, où il détaille le nombre d’employés affecté à chaque équipe ou tâche particulière. L’on y apprend qu’un projet secret est toujours en développement chez Blizzard, sans dévoiler plus que le nombre de personnes travaillant dessus : quarante. Lors de l’ouverture de l’édition de 2007 de la convention BlizzCon, l’annonce a été faite : la future extension du jeu World of Warcraft sera World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich KingWorld of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King dévoilé - Communiqué de presse du 3 août 2007. Début janvier 2008, World of Warcraft a dépassé le cap des 10 millions de clients (abonnés) à l’échelle planétaire, et déjà plus de 2 millions d’Européens se sont laissés tenterCommuniqué officiel de Blizzard annonçant 10 millions de joueurs actifs, le 22 janvier 2008.. La quatrième édition du Blizzard Worldwide Invitational a eu lieu les 28 et 29 juin 2008, à ParisAnnonce du Blizzard Entertainement® Worldwide Invitational 2008, communiqué de presse du 11 février 2008. Il s’agissait, pour Blizzard, de la première organisation d’un salon présentant des exclusivités en Europe. Outre les traditionnels matchs d’eSport, c’était l’occasion d’admirer des démonstrations interactives de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, de StarCraft II mais surtout de la suite de Diablo II. En effet, c’est lors de cette édition que Blizzard a annoncé le développement de Diablo III. Les joueurs étaient invités à essayer les futurs titres annoncés par le passé, comme ce fut le cas lors des précédentes conventions BlizzCon et Blizzard Worldwide Invitational, aux États-Unis et en Corée du Sud. Il n’est pas impossible que Blizzard ait profité de cette occasion pour montrer l’avancement du développement des Zergs. Divers concours ainsi qu’un concert du groupe L70ETC (Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain) ont aussi eu lieu à cette occasion. La troisième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 10 et 11 octobre 2008, en CalifornieAnnonce de la BlizzCon™ 2008, communiqué de presse du 12 mai 2008. La quatrième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 21 et 22 août 2009, en CalifornieAnnonce de la BlizzCon™ 2009, communiqué de presse du 17 février 2009. La cinquième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 22 et 23 octobre 2010. La sixième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 21 et 22 octobre 2011. La septième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 8 et 9 novembre 2013. Titres *The Lost Vikings (1992) *Rock & Roll Racing (1993) *Blackthorne (1994) *The Death and Return of Superman (1994) *Justice League Task Force (1995) *Warcraft : Orcs & Humans (1995) *Warcraft II : Tides of Darkness (1996) *Warcraft II : Beyond the Dark Portal (1996) *Diablo (novembre 1996 aux États-Unis, 1997 en Europe) *Diablo : Hellfire (développée par Synergistic Software et publiée par Sierra) *StarCraft (1998) *StarCraft : Brood War (1999) *Diablo II (30 juin 2000) *Diablo II : Lord of Destruction (fin juin - début juillet 2001) *Warcraft III : Reign of Chaos (début juillet 2002) *Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne (début juillet 2003) *World of Warcraft (23 novembre 2004 aux États-Unis, 10 janvier 2005 en Corée du Sud, 11 février 2005 en Europe, et 7 juin 2005 en Chine) *World of Warcraft : The Burning Crusade (1ère extension) (16 janvier 2007 en Europe et en Amérique du nord) *World of Warcraft : Wrath of the Lich King (2e extension) (13 novembre 2008 en Europe et en Amérique du nord) *StarCraft II : Wings of liberty (27 juillet 2010) *World of Warcraft : Cataclysm (3e extension) (7 décembre 2010 en Europe et en Amérique du Nord) *Diablo III (15 mai 2012) *World of Warcraft : Mists of Pandaria (4e extension) (25 septembre 2012 en Europe et en Amérique du Nord) *StarCraft II : Heart of the Swarm (1ère extension) (12 mars 2013) *Diablo III (version pour consoles) (3 septembre 2013) *Hearthstone : Heroes of Warcraft (béta en 2013, sortie officielle en 2014) *Diablo III : Reaper Of Souls (1ère Extension) (25 Mars 2014 en Europe) Titres annoncés : *StarCraft II : Legacy of the Void (2e extension) *Heroes of the Storm (Un MOBA actuellement en alpha, regroupant les univers de Warcraft, Diablo et Starcraft) *World of Warcraft : Warlords of Draenor (5e extension) *Project Titan (nom de code interne du projet, dont le titre définitif est à ce jour inconnu), le prochain MMO de Blizzard Titres abandonnés : * Games People PlayListe des jeux annulés d’après l’annonce faite au Dice Summit qui s’est tenu à Las Vegas en février 2008. * Crixa * Shattered Nations[http://www.judgehype.com/index.php?page=hype18 Bref article de JudgeHype sur ce qu’aurait probablement été le jeu Shattered Nations s’il n’avait pas été annulé.] * Pax Imperia 2[http://www.judgehype.com/index.php?page=hype17 Bref article de JudgeHype sur ce qu’aurait probablement été le jeu Pax Imperia 2 s’il n’avait pas été annulé.] * Denizen * Nomad * Raiko * Warcraft Adventures : Lord of the Clans[http://www.judgehype.com/index.php?page=hype15-01 Article de JudgeHype sur ce qu’aurait probablement été le jeu Warcraft Adventures : Lord of the Clans s’il n’avait pas été annulé.] * StarCraft : Ghost (pour consoles) Liens externes * Site officiel * JudgeHype.com : Site consacré aux jeux vidéo de Blizzard Notes et références en:Blizzard Entertainment